A Birds Song, A Warrior of Black and White, And a Striped Jealously
by triopelt
Summary: Well this story takes place four years after the second movie, Po has mastered three of his fellow master's styles, but one day he runs into a girl from his past, Song, Po quickly develops feelings for her, and they begin to date. But all the while tigress tries to win over Po. Who will win Po, Tigress or Song? Read to find out TigressPoSong love triangle. Slight CrxVi later.
1. Chapter 1 Nightmares

disclaimer: i do not own Kung Fu Panda

hey people this is Triopelt here with my first story, if you could please review that would be great!

* * *

Running that's all he remembers, he didn't know exactly what he was running from, but he did know that whatever it was it was breathing hard and it was right behind him, now he did not know what would happen except that it would be very bad. He turned his head every so slightly to see it, it was a silvery grey cat looking thing with hate in its eye's a snarled plastered on its face, then it leaped.

Po awoke with the cold sweats running down his back, even though he had achieved inner peace years ago he had the same nightmare for the past weeks every time he knew what was going to happen from the beginning he was aware that he would turn around and see that thing. So he opened his eyes to see tigress standing at his door "same dream?" she asked with her regular cold but some what understanding voice. "ya Ti same dream."he replied with a tired look in his eye's. Since the nightmares began he had woken up earlier and earlier until now, now he was waking up near the same time as Tigress, who such as always woke up 30 minutes before the gong.

besides the nightmare the day was normal, first he made his famous noodles, at least tigress ate them now, there was little conversation except a joke from monkey or mantis, after breakfast Po went through the regular routine of wash, dry, and Tigriss stacked away the dishes. At the training hall he got ready to fight Viper he had already beat & mastered Monkey, Crane, and Mantis Style over the four years since he saved china the second time.

"alright" Viper said in her regular voice "you ready brother" she grind wide, while as Po got in his traditional panda stance "trust me this will be nothing like last time you asked me". They were competing on Vipers specialty "the fiery field of death". Shifu smiled at Po's ability to adapt and change over the years as his student. When Shifu first had Po began to learn Monkey Style, Po became more of a prankster, but he also learned greater balance, speed, and weapon orientation. Then he had Po learn Crane Style at first Po could almost keep up with Cranes superior speed and agility but he kept being over powered, but alas he began to adapt and he mastered the style, plus his maturity increased. Then came Mantis Style Po could keep up with Mantis' speed, and he quickly learned and mastered the style but not before he lost some of his maturity and grew slightly more perverted "Gods those were bad days..." Shifu whispered to himself.

But now with the present, Po was learning Viper Style, his movements became more fluid he began to eat slower, Viper trained the pervert out of Po in no time, and his table manners GREATLY improved, and now he was facing viper for the last time to see if he had finally mastered viper style. "begin!" Shifu commanded to his student's as the rest of the five waited to see the outcome of Po's training. Viper lunged, Po deflected, the side-stepped as a pillar of flames came up right next to him. The sparing went on like that for a while, until viper lunged at Po a little to high and he ducked down and sent a palm strike straight up and managed to get vipers stomach thus resulting in his victory, because of the force behind the palm strike.

"That is all students"Shifu said with his regular voice "yes master Shifu!" all six of the students replied at the same time in sync. The Furious Five left with an exception of Po and viper, who stay to discuss the spar. "Great job Po, you've gotten better" Viper approved, "Well i did learn from the best of the art" Po grinned his signature smile, "Alright im going down to the village to go meet up with my dad, see later!" Po stated. "Okay, Po see you later" she chided. And with that Po left the training hall to, as he said make lunch.

As Po left the training hall he began his decent down to the village taking his time to make sure he would not trip,... but as fate would have it him falling down the one thousand stair's was inevitable. Panting with exhaustion and pain he lifts himself off the ground were he stopped bouncing, and did as he would have done on any other day, he began to walk down to his fathers work so that he could say hello to him before he went back up the palace steps to cook lunch for the Five. As he was getting near to his dad's noodle shop the "Dragon Warrior Noodles & Tofu" he saw people flocking towards it, yes over the years it had attracted more and more people to it due to Po's growing fame. And because trade was growing in China more people from different regions started to explored, looking for Gold and Jade deposits all over the region, so people would find his noodle shop, leave to go somewhere else, spread its name, and new people would come.

But now average villagers, were heading there in flocks. So Po, being as curious as he decided to go there (as if he wasn't going there already) to see what all the commotion was about. As he neared he saw a flash of red, and to his surprise, their dance the Ladies Of The Shade, there was about four maybe five, and there stood Song in the middle of the dance doing a similar routine to the one she first did four years ago. As the routine ended Po went to go see what the ladies were up to. "h-Hey, Song is that you?" Po stammered, but the ladies just kept walking as though they didn't hear him, so Po being as persistent as he decided to try again, closer & louder. "HEY SONG, IS THAT YOU!?", now that got their attention, "oh... hey Po" Song replied now hearing him. "Hey song, hows it be" but he got cut off " Sorry Po, but I cant talk now iv got to go". And with that she was gone as soon as she got there, with no trace, just a confused looking panda.


	2. Chapter 2 The man with a Plan

_**Hey people im back with the latest chapter, i actually got this done the same day within 2 hours of the last one so i figured that i would get this up and running**_

* * *

Po just stood there wondering what he did. but he decided to at least say hello to his dad while he was down in the Valley Of Peace, which of course was his original objective.

** P.O.V. SONG**  
Song sat down in her own tent and sighed. The number of girls in The Ladies Of The Shade had gone down drastically over her four and a half years as there new leader. Instead of it being in the one twenty's it was now down to thirty two, it seems as though the only dancers left were the one who wanted change. The other ninety some odd girls were/are just thieves deep down at heart. They were currently staying near where they first setup camp on there first visit to the jade palace. The girls were organized differently than how they first were. instead of all of them going to one town for a while and leaving. they were sending different girls to different locations, some to the musicians village. some to a few areas in the Valley of Peace. and some to Mu Chang of the girls actually want to go to that place due to the insane cold, but the place was very generous when i came to tipping the girls.

Also she felt guilty. Guilty for just blowing Po off back there. Its just that she wasn't entirely ready to face him yet. True she had feeling's for him, just she wasn't sure if he actually had feelings for her two. The shame of the possibility was just to great for her to face and she did not want to feel hurt right now. Especially when you had all of the stress she had to put up with, since she became leader and how so many of the girls had quite.

**P.O.V. PO**

"Alright dad ill see you tomorrow!" Po waved as he walked out of the shop "Goodbye Po!" , Po's adoptive father quickly made it up the palace step's, then again if you train as hard as he did you would grow endurance and speed, don't you think?

Any how, Po had only been in the valley for about ten minutes. So he decided to make lunch. But first he would have to find the "Five". And he did, actually he found them in the same place the always are this time of day after training, the kitchen. "So guys, did i keep you guy's waiting long?" he questioned "No, not at all buddy" monkey was the first to reply."Yes! man in freaking hungry!" mantis barked impatiently. "its okay Po" Viper chided in her usual kind tone. While as Crane and Tigress just sat there patently.

** FIVE MINUTES LATER!**

Po poured the last bowl of noodles, for himself. He ate slowly, calmly, and with manners, and you know what yes he was the second to last to finish eating, but he enjoyed his food more. as Po was washing the dishes, and Tigress was putting them away she glanced his way. "So, Po, are you ready to start training with me?" Tigress asked causally with the slightest sign's of a smirk visible. " Actually Ti I think ill be able to hold my own against you, especially since i have bested the other four of your mighty gang!" Po had his hands on his hips as he did a mocking cocky voice.

"Who,now dragon warrior, wouldn't want you getting to far ahead of you self now would we?" Tigress reply's with a slightly mocking attitude. "hey Ti remember when i first came here and did that imitation of Shifu?" Po asked rather casually "yes, dragon warrior, but does it have anything to do with washing dishes?" and just to wrap it all up she sighs. "Actually Ti it does!" And with that Po put a left over noodle under his nose, lifted up two oval plates, that were pretty close to the shape of Shifu's ears and said " Good job panda, you are following the right path, if you keep up the good work, and bathe more often, you might have ears as mighty as mine one day!" Po's impersonation had tigress on the edge of laughter she was struggling to hold it back until " The panda's right you know" Shifu said with the slightest hints of a smile " But panda, you forget that you also need to embrace the smell of sandle wood incense, to truly have ears as great as mine" and with that Po's and Tigress fell to the floor, laughing like no other. Until "just make sure you finish up the dishes soon, all of the masters of the Jade Palace are having an assessment.

Po and Tigress soon after finishing the dishes went outside. and were greeted by the rest of the masters and Shifu, who explained to them that this time they would five minutes to strategies before the assessment."So hears the plan" they all look at Po with questioning looks "So monkey you will go at Shifu with Viper and Mantis hidden on you when you go to land you first blow launch Viper,duck spin and launch mantis then use you tail to attack." the three just addressed look at Po and nod."Okay Tigress, Master Shifu will expect you to try your double palm strike, don't do that instead go to do the double palm strike, then lean forward at the last moment and do a front flip ax kick." Tigress merely just nods her head." Okay Craniac, you will lift me far into the sky and drop me just above Shifu, I will be the first attack, right before i hit Shifu, Monkey i want you to let out a battle cry right before i hit Shifu, then if my attack fails, i want Tigress to attack, followed by Crane, Crane i want you to use you wings of Justice instead of getting up close, then Monkey you will attack!" they all looked at the panda with utter amazement at how he had grown as a person "Understood?" they all nod. and get into position.

* * *

_**Hey people sorry that this chapter was only 1030 words its just that im trying to keep each chapter between 1,200-1,000 words so i can post often**_

_**And talk about a plan, Po has this down, but will his plan work?**_

_**read to find out!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting in the Market PLace

**_Wow, people i just got out another chapter! that makes three in one night this one even goes over my 1,200-1,00 target words zone, and it flowed really freely_**

**_okay people i hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

**_and don't forget to check!_**

* * *

As Po began to fall out of the sky, he began to question his plan...Monkey let loose a battle cry, Shifus attention caught, and Po landed a punch. The loud punch was a sound from heaven, now Shifu was not rolls back, Crane delivers he 'Wings Of Justice ' and pins Shifu's ears down, so that he had just en-of time to see Tigress's deadly double palm strike, so Shifu does what any one would do. He goes to block, then last second Tigress delivers a front flip ax kick, which gets countered, but not before it hits his shoulder. He then turns to see monkey coming straight at him, the Viper was launched at him, so he sends her right back to where monkey it, but he ducks and spins to avoid her, launches mantis who Shifu blocks mantis, but is then caught off guard by getting tripped by monkey.

Shifu stands "Well done students" he praises "Thank you master" they all say in sync "now could you all tell me who came up with this plan" he said looking at Tigress as though he expects this genus was sent up from her. They all simple point at PO "i-I did Master Shifu" Po stutters. "Well done panda, and the rest of you. I don't even have any choice words for you. You all are excused" as they all left chit-chat among themselves "Except You Panda"

P.O.V. SONG

Song smiled, her and the other thirty-two dancers had brought in 632 yuan. " Ladies!" she exclaimed. as they all lined up " every one get's fifteen yuan. By the way ladies dinner is getting served in 30 minutes!" they all smiled and went to collect their share. Song thought to herself * Okay so that leaves 137 yuan over for us to get what ever supply's we will need from the village tomorrow*. Yes some would consider this Communism, but in all reality, it's very different. the fifteen yuan was for each of the dancers sepretaly, and dinner has already been rationed in out of a whole months income, so really for the rest of the month dinner is covered, and what ever was left over was to help each of the ladies personally, then told her what they want and I would go out to the village and get it for them, the money the receive was just so that they would have spending money for when they were off on Fridays & Sunday's.

Song laid down on her cot, and tried to go to sleep, but no matter what her thoughts kept going back to Po. How he smiled, how he had grown thinner, how he had put on muscle... "Ugh snap out of it Song, and go to sleep!" but no matter how hard she tried her mind got stuck on Po. She then began to wonder why she had panicked, and left. Especially since if it was business related, Po could have helped. I mean after all he is the Dragon Warrior and he was great for business.

THE NEXT MORNING

I awoke the next morning. At the sound of the gong far in the distance just as all the other women did. As they were all getting ready, I went and grabbed the scroll from in the middle of our camp. I then pulled out a little key from around my neck and unlocked the secret compartment under the scroll, and withdrew the money we had from yesterday. I noticed all the women were grabbing there umbrella's. " Wait, Wait ladies it's Friday, you all off today so you girls can go to any of the three villages. I mean you can perform, but the money you make just goes to tomorrow's profit, so we all can make more." and with that all the women put the umbrella's away, except for one, Song.

It took me a few minutes to walk to the valley of peace. but upon making it there i headed straight for the market place. scroll in hand I went down the list buying items in order, finding the best deal. until the bags I was carrying started to become to heavy. It was then i felt a soft paw "Here let me help you." he said softly, but i knew it was Po, even before he talked. I smiled. "So long time no talk, a Song?" We chit chatted for a while until the afternoon gong rang.  
P.O.V. PO

As i heard the Afternoon Gong ring, my belly rumbled to. "hay Song want to go get lunch?" i asked with a sheepish smile plastered on my face. She smiled to "Sure just as long as you don't eat my head again!" she giggled upon saying that. "I told you i was sorry!"once again she giggled "Oh, i know" we walked down to my father's noodle shop, and found a table . When she was about to sit down i went and pulled out a seat for her just across from me. "oh, thank you Po" she said batting her eye's ever so slightly. "So what should we get?" she asked me casually. "Well there are a number of things really. such as we could get a 'Couple's bowl of noodles' since it would be big en-of for us to share." I asked hopefully. She smiled something beautiful " I would love that Po" she chided sweetly. The rest of the meal went nice, me and song ordered the "Couple's Bowl Of Noodles" and shared them. Afterwards we had a nice long walk by the outskirts of the valley *I was still carrying her bags*. and we were talking about what we've done since we last saw each other, while i was talking about yesterday's battle, when Song did something I would have never expected.

She landed over and kissed me, at first I had no idea what to do, so I followed what my instincts told me and i deepened the kiss. It was the best experience id felt since I saved all of China from Shen or Kee Paw. as we broke apart both gasping for air cheeks stained crimson. I exclaimed " that. was AWESOME!". she laughed sweetly at this. But as the universe loves making you want more, the Evening Gong rang.  
"Sorry Song iv got to go, but ill carry your bags to camp for you first." she simply nodded at loss for words, so we took off for her camp her in the lead, me carrying the bags. upon making it to came she kissed me again, but this time it wasn't filled with as much passion, but it still felt loving "till we meet again." She whisper's seductively. and with that I wave goodbye.

this time me at lost for words. I ran to the Valley, practically skipping, I made it up the stairs just at the sun sat down on the distant lands. "your late Panda" Snapped me out of my supper "Care to explain why?" I grin sheepishly. Master Shifu see's the slight deposits of lipstick on my face "Never mind, no need to explain, just next time don't be late" and with that he cough's and gestures for me to wipe my lips.

* * *

_**Cool little chapter right, this chapter flowed the essayist out of them all!**_

_**and this is the longest chapter yet!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Training & Dating

_**Hey every body, this is triopelt here with the next chapter, and i just wanted to give a shout-out to the only person so far to actually favorite, or follow my story so far, his name is " The Joker JaJaJaJa" thank you buddy for your kindness, and let the story begin!**_

* * *

P.O.V. SONG

She just sat there thinking about how she kissed him. Every time she thought about it, it made her blush, or how his lip's felt so soft. As she made her way back to the center of village she took the key from around her neck and unlocked the secret compartment that was bellow where she stored the scroll of things the girls want. When she finished storing the remaining 21 yuan, she went on a routine visit to every ones tent and gave them personally what they asked for. as the night progressed she began to grow anxious for Sunday so she could see her panda.

She went to sleep earlier that night. In fact she went to sleep right after she passed out every ones personal good's. she had really enjoyed that day, but alas "the best memory's are the most painful, because you can only live them once" when she was younger she never understood that saying until now. Well now it was Saturday morning, confirmed by the gong in the far distance. So as she got ready she put on her red vest, grabbed her umbrella, did her mask-era, and other feminine steps to look her best. Soon she was all set, but today she wasn't performing in front of the Dragon Warrior Noodles And Tofu anymore, but in the middle of the market place in the early morning and again at dusk. "Lucky me" she thought to herself, the only way she would see Po was if there was danger of some sort. Or if he went on a routine supply run to the marketplace for some reason around noon, when she was off.

So, she leaves with her crew of three other's Lee-da the best in the group at balance, Koo-mung her best friend out of the group, and Wu the bitch in the group (also the one who gets the most tips). and that was her group that she was heading to the marketplace with. So they walked in complete silence, maybe because it was early. But, what ever the reason they made it to the valley of peace in good time. When they reached the valley's marketplace there wasn't many people there, but they decided to do there routine anyway.

P.O.V. PO

With the sound of the gong Po awake early, and with a bigger smile than usual."Good morning master Shifu!" they all said in sync with the fist to palm bow. But when they looked up they did not see their small master on the floor, or anywhere for that matter."So... are we just going to stand here...?" Po asked casually."Until he excuses , do you have a date?" Tigress asked just as casual as he did. The others snickered except for monkey and viper. "Well actually Ti my dates tomorrow"Po said with a very confident tone. It is with that, that Cranes beak falls wide open, Mantis's face is straight, Monkey gives Po a pat on the back, Viper simply smiled. Tigress's face, oh Tigress's face, her lips were straight and her eyes were so wide

"Wait, Tigress no nightmare!" I leap into the air. She simple smiled at this, the face no longer plastered on her face. "that's good" she smirked. "Wait,so does mean Po. Has a date, I always thought I would have my head eaten before I saw the day. Sorry buddy" mantis said. "Wait, Mantis you thought Po couldn't get a date?"viper asked conspicuously."Well you know, it's just that the big guy just doesn't seem like a chick magnet."Mantis continued. "Mantis that's rude, but you also have to remember that Po's manners have improved, and he has turned into the gentlemen" Viper said gently. When you think about it, the scene looked kinda of odd I mean the masters were keeping perfect posture, fist to palm serious faces, but holding up a conversation. when all of a sudden Master Shifu came into the hall. "How long have you been out here?" they all looked at a sleepy looking Shifu "um...since the gong master?"with this his eye's opened wide "Student's the gong rang thirty minutes ago" with that the five's and dragon warriors eyes widened."Go and get breakfast. then meet in the training hall in forty-five minutes!" Shifu complied "Yes, Master Shifu" they all said in sync.

So, as I made my way to the kitchen,I my mind kept wondering to Song. How she had kissed me yesterday. How she kept looking at me afterwards. It had been my first real kiss on the lips. So I just started cooking breakfast for the five, and as soon as I finished i turned around to see a very confused monkey "Po did you hear anything I had just said?". I looked at him in a confused way "No, Monkey i didn't hear sorry". "Well I asked, whats the name of your date?" monkey repeated. I smile as Songs face appears in my mind. "Her names Song" I said aloud. "Wait you mean thee song, the one who stole the dragon chalice?" Tigress said in an angry tone. "You mean thee Song who turned on her comrades to help us escape, and later changed the 'Ladies Of The Shade' into a good organization? then the answers yes" I replied once again though slightly annoyed. "Po, she's probably trying to get close to the jade palace, just like last time. Remember the old mailman who had come here for thirty years. No one believed me till we caught him trying to sneak into Shifu's room late at night with a blade in his hand." all were silent she had been correct about him in the end. "BREAK FAST IS SERVED!" I exclaimed , setting down every ones bowls were they were sitting.

P.O.V. SONG  
Dusk

Song got prepared to dance again until night fall. By the looks of it her group had made a good amount of money that even did a new experimental routine that was similar to a pyramid. When she heard the dinner gong ring out she knew it was time for her and the ladies to head home. Upon her arrival she collected all the tips. After counting all the tips she realized today they had collected 687 yuan, which was a good amount. Each of the dancers would receive 15 yuan at usual, and they would have 129 yuan left over for there needs. After she got done passing out the money the ladies had earned. She stored the left over money in the secret compartment under the scroll of things the dancers wanted, and then reminded every one that she would be doing another supply run tomorrow, and would not be back till late.

* * *

**_Hey thank you for reading this chapter its appreciated a lot, and remember ill give you a shout out if you review, follow, or favorite. BTW people I will try to get the next chapter up tonight, here in a bit! _**


	5. Chapter 5 the date

_**Hey people this is triopelt here making another chapter, this is the second one i have posted tonight, and im actually suprised at all the atention im getting from people the story has only been up for a day or two and already almost 300 views!**_

_**well enjoy.**_

* * *

P.O.V. PO

So there Po was sitting down eating breakfast with the five and Shifu. Yes i had a date today, but me and song figured we would meet up in the marketplace around noon (this all was going on in one of the long walks :). So I ate with a slow pace, and with great table manner's so that i would not freak out the five or Shifu. I finished fifth when it came to eating, but it was okay there was no rush, and he wanted to enjoy everything about today, starting with breakfast. Tigress finished shortly after he did, so they did what they always did every day, Po washed, and Tigress put them away. Shifu was the last to finish breakfast, but he excused the two master's for being late for training, due to his eating pace. When the two did make it to the training hall, they found Shifu standing there, with the rest of the students standing behind them. "Good Job Po, you have mastered the rest of the Furious Five's style's, but now you have to master the hardest one yet, and when you do that there wont be much left for me to teach you." And with that the others left to do their individual training.

Shifu told me that now there would be no beginning match to see what I needed to improve, because he believes that I can out power Tigress, as I am so i would need practice form and specific moves for this style and not gaining power as Shifu believes that I already had en-of power for the style. And with that he released me to go see what tigress would want me to work on. But other than that, the training was not much of a challenge, Tigress had me spar with her, except that he could only use moves that she use's in her style, so that I could actually learn her style move for move. seemingly hours later master Shifu called us up to him "You all are dismissed!" as we all headed for the door I was caught off guard by Shifu holding out his staff in front of me saying "except for you panda, I need you to clarify something for me." I looked at him and sighed, knowing there was no faster way out of this.

"Panda are you going on a date later today?" he questioned with a balanced look on his face. "Yes master Shifu." I reply sheepishly. "Okay, then go Bathe, and meet me back here in thirty minutes, no sooner, no less". and with that I am dismissed.

P.O.V. SONG

As i left camp, i wore my finest vest, and slacks, put on my mascara, lipstick, and grabbed my red umbrella, and scroll of things the girls need. I walked in silence for a while until i reached the edge of the Valley of Peace, when i then saw Po walking around looking for someone, looking for me. i silently giggled to myself, Po was warring black slacks and a black vest with a silver trim, and a silver serpentine dragon on the back. As she caught up with Po i planted a firm kiss on his lips with a smile. Looked at me "I could really get used to that" Po grinned sheepishly. "Well, you know what, i might just let you." I replied with a faint seductive tone. "So, Po you never did tell me what restaurant we were going me guess you dads?" i ask with a casual tone. He gave me one look and smiled, his signature smile."No, were going to a place called the lotus blossom, sorry song its a bit of a walk" i looked at him. "Oh, its okay Po, i think ill enjoy the walk".

THIRD PERSON VIEW

You could see the young couple walking down a path in the forest. One a beautiful, slim, snow leopardess with kind smile. The other a Panda Bear, a rather muscular one to put it out there, he was standing around six two, he had muscular arms, and a flat stomach that fit the vest he was wearing really well. The young couple continued to walk down the path, no clue that a certain tigress and tree viper are trailing them from behind. But they did not seem to notice this, they just keep walking along the path talking about random thing's. That is until they made it two the " Lotus Blossom" restaurant, which of course needed a reservation, due to its growing popularity with young couple's. As the panda walked up to the Sheep that was in charge of reservations. He looked up at the panda and snow leopardess "Do you have a reservation?" Song simply stared at Po "Yes, we have a reservation under the name of Po. From the jade palace." The Sheep looked on the list until he said "Yes of course Mr. Dragon Warrior." and led the young couple to a table. the restaurant had an open roof section and a closed roof section, but they were going are in the opened roof section of the restaurant.

P.O.V. TIGRESS

"I can't believe that he's taking her out" I exclaim. Viper turns and looks at me "What you can't believe Po has gotten a girl to go out with either do you?" i look at Viper. "No, it's not that i can't believe that Po has gotten a date, it's that i just can't believe he decided to go with her. I mean he could have done better than a thief" Viper gasped "I can't believe you would say that about her, she has had four years away from us, and she has turned around the 'Ladies Of The Shade' according to Po." I let out a low growl. "Once a thief always a thief." Than Viper did something truly surprising she began to smile, then she started to laugh "Your jealous of Song aren't you!? (did you know that when you use a question and exclamation mark back to back it is called an interrobang? And that's something to think about )".

* * *

_**Sorry for ending abrubtly and for putting thw whole introbang thing in there its just that it's 6 a.m. and i havent gotten any sleep yet, and i was just pushin so i could get over 1,00 words**_

_**and please review or something people, reward me for my hard work, five +1,000 word chapters in less than 48 hours, so please review or something**_

_**and as always, thanks for reading!**_

_**BTW every one enjoys a jealous tigress ya, so tell me yourself**_


	6. Chapter 6 The Date Continued

**_Hey everbody, lets have a shout out for newguy100 who is the second person to favorite and follow my story, he currently does not have any stories yet, but this chapter is dedicated for you buddy!_**

* * *

THIRD PERSON VIEW

A very angry tigress, was leaning over the side of a wall posed to leap out and get her prey, and a tree viper was in a posed calmly next to her, they were both looking at the same thing. A young couple, one a petite looking leopardess, and the other a rather muscular looking panda bear. The young couple was conversing, without noticing they had stalkers, about twenty feet away from them.

P.O.V. TIGRESS

"I am not jealous, I just think Po could do better, that's all" I reply sounding slightly annoyed, even though slightly is an understatement. With that viper smile widens ever further." Really, Tigress just give her a chance im sure you'll see she has changed for the better" now it is Viper time to get annoyed, at her companion. I sigh..."Okay, ill give a chance but, if she does anything to hurt him, I will skin her" I said adding a slight growl. We watched in silence for a bit, until they stopped talking, and kissed.

It was with this that I decide to leave. "I'm going to train" I say with an even tone. Viper looks at me "Wait, aren't you going to see the rest of there date?"Viper questioned. I look at her."No, iv seen en-of to make up my mind..." This date had nothing keeping me there any how. I could hear Po and Song laughing as I walked would win this time, but in the end it doesn't matter how many battles you win, but how many wars you win. Po. Would. Be. Hers.

P.O.V. PO  
during their date

I smile, this date was going Awesome!. Song was talking about how she had wanted to be a hero when she was younger. I looked at Song "Heh... iv always wanted to be a hero, I still do" Song looked at me funny "Po, what do you mean 'still want to be' you've saved china twice, and helped so many people?" I look at her and smile sheepishly."Well yes I have saved china twice and all, but what I mean is I want to be a hero, as in make a difference in someone's life. Not just be known for punching and kicking, I mean look at Shifu and the Five such as, they have become a second family for me, and my best friends." She looks at me and smile's "You've made a difference to me Po." and with that she kissed me. A Kiss filled with passion, and emotion.

I look at her once again, cheeks stained crimson "Wow..." I whisper, for that was all I could muster. And it was then that the waiter brought out our food, I had told Song that she could order anything she wanted, as I did the same. But in the end we both decided to split a meal, the couples lasagna, which also included a fine red wine (You do not want to know how much it was going to cost). "Be careful, its how, freshly cooked to perfection." The waiter say's with a smile on his face. My smile grows wider when Song bring's a fork to my face to feed me, carefully I bring a fork to her, repeating her example. It goes on like this for a while, until I slowly pour her a glass of the red wine the waiter had brought me earlier. She looked surprised as I poured it for her. "Po, you shouldn't have" she laughs, and gently pushes me. I gently push her back, not nearly as hard as I did the last time. I smile and lift my glass, she followed my example "To young love, and health" she giggled and I bring my glass to hers and at he sound of the clink I bring it back slowly and take a sip.

To be completely truthful I don't like the taste of wine, but for Song I would happily put up with some wine, whatever the taste may be. I find it funny Song's eye's lit up with the taste, it seemed that she was enjoying the wine. "Po this wine is wonderful, how did you plan this in one day?" her eye's shining. " I didn't, I had some help" I say. "So, Song do you want to get desert or do you just want to go get the list of your's done with, so we can enjoy more time together?" I ask casually. She look's at me "Ya, why don't we get my list done and over with." She says with a kind smile on her lips. I look for the waiter, and find him shortly. "Excuse me waiter, I would like my bill" the waiter then comes up to me and whisper's the price into my ear "One hundred and twenty-five yuan" he whisper's in my ear. "Of course." I say, then pull out my pouch from the side of my slacks and bring out the amount, at least still have one hundred yuan left in the budget. I hand him the money, he smiles and except's it. Then we leave.

P.O.V. SONG

I didn't hear how much the bill was, but I could tell it was a bit, from how the waiter whispered the price into Po's ear,his expression change slightly. But if he didn't want to tell me I wouldn't push him to. She turned her attention to a wall across from them, she saw a flash of bright green, but alas it was gone as fast as she saw it. I looked at Po, and smiled entwining his hand with mine. We walked out of the restaurant, both of us smiling enjoying our day so far obviously. It was probably around two thirty in the afternoon, they still had plenty of time before their date would have to end. We made it to the marketplace eventually, but on the way there we had nice conversations. Along the way I had noticed that Po had a slight smear of lipstick, from when I had kissed him "Here you have a little something on your face, let me get it." I reached up tenderly and wiped off the lipstick with my hand.

When we reached the first stall I got a few items, and went to the next, it went on like this for a while. But because it was the second supply day of the week, there weren't many things I needed to get for the girls. When I finished getting the last few items on the list, we started to walk back to my camp. It did not take us long to get there, but as we arrived I guided Po through the camp into my private tent, were I asked him to put the bags for now. We walked along the village for a while, until it started to near sun down, then Po walked me back to the camp. But this time I didn't kiss him, but instead I shared a gentle embrace with him for a while until I gently pushed him away letting him know that it was almost time for him to go.

* * *

**_Thank-you every one for reading, this story has picked up more views than I ever could have imagined, and remember people I upload every day a couple of times a day, so please do reward me for my hard work, so please do keep that in mind._**

**_BTW this is my longest chapter_**


	7. Chapter 7 After The Date

_**Hey, my great reader's i have two shout-outs to give one to sevee12, he has become another person nice en-of to favorite my story, and the other is guy called newguy100, you may recognise him from the last chapter, he has been the first person to post a review, and i decided that i must get another chapter up for these two, now now would be were I would say my favorite story from both of them, but sadly neither have a story yet, but when they come out, I will read it!**_

* * *

P.O.V. PO

As I walked into the valley of peace, can't help, but think of how great the date had been. "Gods, ill have to thank Shifu when I reach the Jade Palace" I say with a smile. The day had been wonderful, from beginning to end, I mean, there hasn't even been one issue with outlaws in days. So, walked all the way to the steps, and began to run up the thousand step's so he could make in time for the evening gong. I made it up the stairs in good time, only slightly winded, when I reached the top.

When I started to the kitchen, so that I could get dinner started for the others, since it was only a matter of minutes till the evening gong would ring. As I reached the kitchen I flinched, ever so slightly the gong had just rang. I smiled when I opened the door to the kitchen, the five were waiting there, looking at me with expecting eye's "So, Po how was your day?" I looked at Monkey. " .Awesome!" I exclaim.I began to get the pots I needed down from were they are stored. "So, Po how was your date?" This time it was Tigress asking the question. "Well, it was nice. Me and Song went to a restaurant near the valley called the 'Lotus Blossom. and from there on it was nice."

"so, how long have you been seeing Song?" Tigress pressed farther. "Well we've been going out for a couple of day, why?"This time it was my turn to press."Just wondering, is this the same Song that tried to steal the Dragon Chalice?" She asked looking slightly annoyed. Before I could even answer, monkey answered for me "Wow, Tigress if I didn't know any better it would almost sound like your jealous." Monkey said with a slightly teasing voice. "Well actually, if Tigress and Song, were competing for Po, im sure Tigress would win with a landslide." Apparently it was Mantis's time to face suddenly went blank, no emotions revealed, as I thought about what was happening. " Well what don't we leave Po alone for now? And besides Mantis you can't be talking when it comes to dates, how long has it been since you've had a date? Like two years right?" every one laughed at that, but she was right. It had been about two years since mantis has even talked about a girl.

I was smiling, my blank expression replaced by my regular happy one. I checked up on my noodles, to see they were almost don't, along with the bean buns, and tofu stir fry. The reason I had prepared such a meal, was not because, I was hungry, or because I had a date. But because today was the anniversary of the first day I had come to the jade palace. I smile, at my friends expressions as I set down a special plate for each of them, every one seemed satisfied except for Tigress, since I had just set some plain tofu in front of her, I began to eat for a short while until Tigress tried to break a chunk of tofu off, but it was as hard as stone. With this I stood up, walked to the kitchen, and garbed Tigress's food, specially made for her and only her.

They all gave me there compliments. After every one had finished up dinner. Me and Tigress did the dishes, well I did the dishes, and Tigress put them away. It took us a few minutes to get all the dishes squared away. "So, Tigress what did you do today?" Figuring it was my turn to interrogate. "You know the usual, train, meditate, eat lunch, train, get ready for dinner" She say's im a balanced tone of voice. "Really, because I could have sworn I saw you today by the Lotus Blossom, with viper, walking behind me and Song." I say with a sly voice. Tigress lost her composure, for a split second, but no before Po could notice. "I have no idea, what you're talking about Po iv been here the whole day." she said with a very calm voice. I raise an eyebrow " Okay, what ever you say Ti" If she didn't want to tell me why she was trailing me, then fine I wont push her to. "Alright, Ti ill see you in the morning iv got to got take a bath. And with that I make a break straight for Shifu's room, to go thank him for his awesomeness. I gently knock three times, on the parchment in front of his door. "Come in Po." As I walk in "Wait master, how did you know it was me?"

"Simple, iv noticed over the years, that each of my students knock's a different number of times. And I could hear you footstep's" I simply gawk at him, I always knew Shifu pays attention to detail, but not that much detail! "Master thank you for getting me squared away for my date with Song. I really owe you one!" Shifu Smiles. "You know Panda, that I expect you to train extra hard tomorrow right?" this time it's my turn to smile. "Of course Master Shifu!" and with that I exit the door, to now head to the bath house. I have learned over the years, that the five preferred when I bathe every day. So, that's what I was headed to do. As I lay down on my bed, I cant help but wonder if this is what song was doing now, or was she doing business still? I slowly began to fade away into sleep. But each time I was about to finally go to sleep. I would hear a creak in the floor boards, and it was really starting to get annoying. So I decide to do the logical thing, and go see what is making the noise. I walk out of my room to see a trial of dumpling's each one on a very small plate, they seemed to be leading to the kitchen.

* * *

_**Thank you all for reading, I promise the next chapter will be up today!**_

_**and don't forget to review, favorite, or follow, and feed back whether negative or positive is always appreciated **_


	8. Chapter 8 The surpris and Tigress's plan

_**Hello people its me again with the latest chapter, but before we start reading I would like to give two shout-outs one to Retro Neko who has written one story about kung fu panda, and its a pretty long one, and the other shout-out goes to Master BRAVO who has written a one-shot about if Po had turned evil in the episode of "KFP: legends of awesomeness, Owl Be Back" it contains PoxTi and its pretty good.**_

* * *

THIRD PERSON P.O.V.

The panda was walking down the hall, grabbing bean bun after bean bun from small plates. The trial ends in the kitchen, upon entering a very confused panda, turned around trying to find a lite in the darkness. All the lights suddenly come on, "Hey Po!" all the warriors of the jade palace exclaim. The panda named Po, quickly turned around, looking at his comrades all around him. "Wow!" Po whispers clearly surprised. "Good job Po, you've done awesome over the years, and happy fifth anniversary of becoming the Dragon Warrior." Tigress says softly with a faint kind smile. "Thank you guys, you shouldn't have." Po replies humbly, clearly enjoying the surprise. Viper comes up to Po "Here brother" and with that she hand him a small box, upon opening the box the found a silvery white fang "It was my fathers, one of the ones he lost against his battle against the gorilla bandit with the poison fang technique proof armor" Viper says as Po looks at the contents of the box. Next it was mantis, the gift he brings with him is far bigger than himself. "Here buddy, you'll have more use of this than I will" he says as he hands Po the box. Than Po begins to open the box "It was the one I was held captive in when I was captured by the crocodile bandits of crocodile island." Mantis then was Crane he came up to Po holding a few scrolls "Po, I got these scrolls in gong-men city after you defeated Shen, inside of them contains, different portraits of you and the 'Five'." Crane smiles. Tigress came next holding a very small box "Po, inside of this box contains something I think you will enjoy greatly" she smiles, and hands him the box. He opened it graciously. "Its the hand cuffs from when we had Shifu statue of Oogway cleaned and returned." she says, smiling at how was starting to fan boy out. Next came Monkey. He hands Po a jar, the jar Po could already tell was full of freshly baked almond cookies "Thank you Monkey!" The Panda exclaims. Than Master Shifu walks up to him, and smiles. "I've already given you your gift."

P.O.V. TIGRESS

I cant help but enjoy that Po was enjoying tonight, yes it wasn't as good as the previous years were they had spent the whole day with him. I look to the side Shifu is talking to Po. When all of a sudden he announces "Alright student's, we will all have tomorrow off" We all smiled at this. Po begins to walk away from Shifu, so I take this moment to do some good. "So, Po how are you enjoying your night so far?" I ask calmly. " .AWESOME!" He exclaims. Resulting in the rest of the "Five" to flinch, with an exception of me of course. "That's nice." I say flatly. I look out the window, which someone must have opened recently "You know Po, I think you've already met my two friends." I say referring back to that night when we were handcuffed. "You know what Ti, I think I met sacrifice when I was a cub, but iv met discipline recently, and actually rather nice." He replies obviously happy that I complimented him. I looked up at the moon, through the window. "You know, it's getting late I think I should start heading to bed." I announce, letting every one know I was heading to the student barracks.

THE NEXT DAY, early in the morning

I awoke with a start. Feeling fully rested. So I put on fresh clothes, and stepped outside my room, all of the other master's still in their rooms, asleep. I know I need to work fast, so I grab a basket, rice, bean buns, dumplings, and any other food I could think about in it and leave. I decide to run so I can make good time, I run down the steps, and make a U-turn, and head down a trial into the bamboo forest, until I reached a clearing, it was crescent moon shaped, and facing out of the clearing were fields, reaching out for as far as I could see. But view set aside, I find a small opening behind a rock and place the basket down in it, and begin my run back to the barracks, so that I could get fully ready for mine and Po's romantic walk in the forest. When I mad it back to the barracks, Crane is just starting to stir. So as silently as I can, I walk back into my room, and lay down, so that I could get rested even further, for Po, when he wakes up, which will undoubtedly be around noon.

Eventually I hear Po start to stir awake, so I get up to go get breakfast or lunch which ever you decide to call it. The other members of the "Five" were already in the kitchen enjoying a meal, which undoubtedly had been made by the palace chefs, who have not had much use since Po moved in. "Hello Tigress, you sure woke up late." Viper greets me. "Well, I woke up earlier, but no one was up yet, so I decided to get some how sleep" I say, which wasn't a complete lie. "Ya, Tigress it's almost noon, usually only Po sleep's in that late, you aren't trying to tell us something are you?" Mantis start's but is quickly cut off by a growl. This made both mantis and monkey to gulp, while crane just laughed under his breath. It's with that, Po walked in. I smile on the inside, today was going to be a very good day...

* * *

**_Thank you guys for reading my newest chapter,and remember if you scratch my back, ill scratch yours ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9 Po's Day & Another Date

_**Hey people, you should feel honored, this chapter is 2000 words long, and i spent like 3 1/2 hours planning out how it would go, and i would like to dedicate this chapter to the first person to review,favorite, and follow Blades of justice sadly she doesnt have any stories out yet but, like i said this chapter goes out to you buddy!**_

* * *

P.O.V. TIGRESS

I get up, and hand Po a bowl, which was filled with a meal of some sort that the palace chef's (Who have not done anything in a while). "Thank you tigress!" He exclaims. "The pleasure is all mine, besides its your day Po." I say wait for Po to finish his break fast, When Po finishes, I start to grab the dishes as Po begins to fill the sink full of water. As I grab the last dish, the sink rises to a full."Here you go Po." I say calmly as I set the dishes on the counter, next to the sink. He washes them, I dry and stack em away. It was basically the same as it had been for the last five years. As we finish, and I put away the last dish I smile "Hey Po, want to go head down to your dads restaurant?" I say with a faint smile, it's practically tradition, every year on this day we would go to his fathers restaurant, go say hello, and hang out there for a while, then do other miscellaneous things for the rest of the day, until sun down, then they would go to the center of the town and watch as they set fireworks off. Now let me tell you this,I don't like fireworks, not since the whole Shen fiasco, ever since then iv always wanted to know where Po was when I heard one go off.

"Sure Ti, let's go!" the funniest part about going there every year, was would always tell one story about how Po hated pants, then he would tell a story about how Po would play with his action figure's pretending there were the "Five", and how Po would pretend that he and me were on a date. "So, Ti you never did answer my question." he looks at me casually. "What question?" I ask, I don't recall him asking me anything recently. "You know, whats your favorite color?" I look at him for a second, then my gaze goes to his eyes then I realize the answer "Green, Jade green" I say voice as calm as the waves on a pound, on a hot summer day. He looks at me, completely oblivious that it's the color of his eye's "Awesome!" he exclaims. Oh... his childish side was nice and refreshing, the fact that he could turn the most serious, or sad moments, into a nice enjoyable environment. He seems to notice that I was off in space "So, Tigress what cha thinking about?" he ask's in a sly voice. "Well I was thinking about how you never fall down the stairs on this day, every year, it's as though the fates are on your side, and then there's the fact that there hasn't been trouble in the last week and a half." I explain, and I kind of surprised myself, I just said the first thing I could come up with. "Holy Noodles! Your right." He says sound really genuinely surprised.

"Its kind of funny, you've been the dragon warrior for five years, and you've already saved China three times, from threats that only Oogway would be able to defeat, if you weren't here." I finish, bringing a very happy looking grin on his face, as he brings me into a hug. The funny thing is, iv known him for five years, and honestly im still not used to him hugging me. "You know,Po it's probably not a good idea to be hugging people when your walking down the one thousand step's, I hear the fall is unpleasant." I say calmly, then grow sarcastic towards the looks at me for a second processing what I had just said. "Ya thanks for the tip Ti,and trust me the fall is not pleasant what so one of those things you avoid at all costs" he jokes pushing me gently, then braces himself for when I would push him back, but it never came. He opens his eye's slowly and looks at me, I was standing at the bottom of the step's, and he was standing right next to me. "Wow, that was faster than usual! Alright lets go see what my dads up to!" he cheer's. Its kind of funny, he learned that wasn't his father all of those years ago, yet he still referred to him as his dad. We walk in silence for a few moments until we reached a sign that reads "Dragon Warrior Noodles & Tofu" We make a turn into that shop. "Son!" we hear.

and instinctively turn to see a white goose run and jump onto Po's stomach. That goose was non other than Po's adoptive father, . Po, had lost allot of weight over the years, and gained ALLOT of muscle, so could just about reach his whole wings around Po's Stomach. Of course followed his tradition he did every year, he told a story about how Po didn't, like to wear pants when he was a cub, and then he told a story about how Po used to pretend they were the "Five" and how Po would pretend me and him were on a date, well twenty years later, here we are technically on a date, who would have guessed. When Po's adoptive father ended his second story every one turned to look at me like they did every me not being the person to break a five-year tradition decided to gently punch Po's arm, and say "Action figures?" with a confused look on my face. Po rubs his head, as he has done all of the earlier years. "So, Po you ready to leave?" I ask, I honestly would hate to make Po leave his father when he wasn't ready, especially on his day. He looks at me, and smiles "Yup, Ti, im ready." Another thing about him that I enjoy was that he is so full of life, and no matter what I think he'll stay that way, till he dies and ventures on to paradise. Me and him walk along the street, until we near the jade palace.

Then I take a right onto a path near the steps, now this was different from what we did on his day every year."Um... Tigress where are we going?" He asks looking obviously confused. I look at him, face giving nothing away. "I don't know, I just figured 'Why don't we try something new this year' that's all" I say, sounding really convincing 'You better look out Song.' I say in my mind. "So, Tigress, what do you like the most about Kung Fu?" He ask's, sure he already knew the answer, but I guess its best to comply "I like the focused feeling I get, when im doing Kung Fu, I feel free like I have no limits."As I say this a small smile comes over me. "So, Dragon Warrior, whats your favorite thing about Kung Fu?" I ask. He ponders the question for a few second "The thing I enjoy about Kung Fu the most, is that I get to spend time with you guys. I guess" he says smiling sheepishly with one hand behind his head. We walked on for a while talking about miscellaneous thing, until Po's stomach began to growl something fierce. "Sorry Tigress, I think we should head back to the Valley, my stomach is ready for lunch." he says, sounding genuinely sorry, as he sits down on a rock and stares out at the open fields that eventually lead to far off mountains. "Its alright Po, I have this covered." I then pull out the basket from under the hollowed part at the bottom part of the rock.

"Hey, was that there the whole time?" Po says looking very surprised. "ya, since this morning since I put it here." he looks at me again. "Wait, so you knew we were coming here?" he asks his eyes very wide. "Ya, I figured, if we walked down this trail long en-of we would make it here. And since we would have made it this far we could enjoy a lunch" with that I begin to take off the cloth that surrounds the basket, and lay it down on the ground then, open up the box, and bring out the bean bun, dumplings, and some thing she had bought from a vender called a "Sandwich", were the name originated I have no clue. and then she pulled the last thing out of the basket, a jar of jasmine tea, and a jar of peach tea. there was a small stream in the middle of clearing, so water wasn't an issue. "Wow, tigress you really planned this out!" he sounded so happy. 'Song.1 Tigress.1, for now' I think to myself. "Oh, it was nothing, just some stuff I grabbed early this morning, and put here, so we wouldn't have to carry it." I say, though it was half-true, so not a complete lie. We sit down and enjoy the meal, the "Sandwich's" were different, but still good. After we finished, we got some water from the river, boiled it in a small pot I had brought in the basket, and brought it to two mugs. the tea was good.

We sat here and chatted for what seemed like hours, until we saw the sun sett over the mountains after the fields. Just as the sun sank bellow the mountains, we ran to the Valley, just in time to see the first flare go into the sky, then seconds later explode in a shower of red and green sparks, than another one went off, it was loud yes, but it was also beautiful, and dangerous. I made sure to keep a close eye on Po, not because I was afraid another blast would hit him, but because I liked knowing he was safe, and I don't want to risk losing him again. The night was gorgeous, the shower of fire, the changing color, the liveliness of the night, in some ways this is allot like Po. I cant help but notice Song on the other side of the crowd glaring dagger's at me, but I don't care, and I never will 'Score, Tigress 2. Song 1.'. When the firework show ended we all clapped, and gave Po pats on the shoulder, and well the villagers, fan boy'd/girl'd over him,just like they do every year, the festivity's end somewhere around 2 a.m. And some one apparently gave Po sake, because to put it in one word was acting "Cuddly" and me and the other's quickly grew old of it. After what seemed like ages I manage to talk him into going to sleep, as he is about to enter his room he turns around and kiss' me on the cheek "I love you Tigress" is all he manages to stutter out, then he hit's the floor in-front of his room.

And so I leave him there, at least hell wake up on time.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, and i hoped you enjoyed this chapter becuase i went all out, and remember, to review, follow, or favorites are always enjoyed by me, and you'll earn yourself a shout out or dedication! until we meet again!_**


	10. Chapter 10 Let The Games Begin!

_**Hey people, i would like to give three shout-outs today, new record!, the first person i would like to give a shout-out to is muiltyskipper408 this user has posted one story, which is about penguins of Madagascar its actually pretty cool so far. The second shout-out goes to DanteTheMongoose sadly this person is a guest so i cant say anything about there story's but, thanks for reviewing!. The third and final Shout-Out goes to Mimicry she has a real account, but alas she has no story's, but thank you all, all three of you iv given talked about this chapter, and all of my reader's, were coming up on 2,000 reads! and still growing!**_

_**Okay! Let The Games Begin!**_

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

The gong rings out, its at the brink of dawn. A panda it's currently moaning, trying to stand up, but the trial is quickly stopped as an elder red panda places a hand on his shoulder. "Po, first off why would you drink the sake. and secondly why did you fall asleep on the floor?" The panda named Po, moans again "A guy just handed me a mug and told me to drink it, and secondly master I don't remember anything post the last firework went off." Po moans. "I see, well get ready you're going to skip breakfast, as you will be running up and down the palace steps twenty times, maybe that will jog your memory" Shifu say's a somber expression plastered openly on his face."yes master." Po groans, and walks back into his room, and appears moments later with a new pair of pants on. He is seen walking out of the barracks. "The rest of you" Shifu says addressing "The Furious Five", or as Po liked to address them, the "The Five". "Okay, students, you all will eat break fast and meet up with me in the training hall" Shifu says. And with that he walks away.

With Po, still Third Person .P.O.V.

"Ugh...!" Po exclaims, as he falls to his knees trying to hold back vomit, he hadn't felt this bad since Shifu had kicked him down the thousand stairs, and he had to walk up the stairs, and then got stuck on the stretching stand's up, thank gods this was the last time he would have to run up the steps. But then he would have to train with tigress, and from her expression this morning she was going to make this falls to his knees as he reaches the top of the stairs, and begins to cough. He keeps coughing for several minutes, then stands up and walks towards the kitchen. he enters the kitchen earning a confused look from "The Five" and master Shifu. "Welcome back Panda, you sobered up fast". He says to Po. Po just groans in compliance. "Alright students, let's get headed for training, I have an important message for all of you." With that he walks out of the door, with the rest of his students following him, including Po. When they do make it to the training hall Shifu announces "Alright student's, we will be having a group of Young women staying here for a little while, they are known as the ladies of the shade" With this Monkey and Mantis cheer, but are quickly silenced by Master Shifu "They will be staying in the guest barracks, near the back of the palace. They Are Not To Be Bothered. Am I clear?" Monkey and Mantis sigh, and all six of the master's nod.

P.O.V. PO

Hearing that Song, and her dancers would be staying here was like heaven,"now I will be able to see song every day!" I think to myself. "Master, why are the ladies going to stay here?" Tigress ask's. Shifu looks at her."They are going to stay here because, earlier this morning near dawn, the ladies camp was assaulted by well... we don't know what or who it was. So in order to protect them they are going to stay here." Shifu finishes with the slight twitch of an ear. "But master, the ladies of the shade, are the same organization that stole your dragon chalice." 'Tigress sound's really angry,' I think to myself. "Yes Tigress, that may be but song the current leader is also the one that had helped get the Dragon Chalice back." Shifu fired back, it was also as if they were having an argument over Song staying here, not the ladies. "And besides Tigress, You will not be seeing them at all, besides dining hours, and possibly free time." as he finished, flashed a quick glance at me. I nod, it seems like the correct thing to do. "Okay, students en-of talking, Song will be here around noon, Po, Crane, & Monkey, you will be heading back to their camp to get their stuff. Viper you will be heading to the camp with the boys, make sure they act responsibly. I don't want our guest feeling uncomfortable" he finishes looking at Monkey.

"And Mantis, Tigress you will be cleaning the guest barracks, its been a while since any one has stayed in there. Okay?" We all nod. "You may now begin your training." he says flatly, "The Five" go and do their individual training. Except for tigress she motions for me to come forward. "Okay Po were going to work on your from, please get into the Tiger Style stance." She says flatly. So I do, I get into the stance that Tigress does. She pushes my side, my stance doesn't falter, she pushes on the back of my leg, once again my form does not falter. "Okay Po, now im going to have you stay in that stance, and I will call out actions and where there coming from. I want you to counter them like you would an real enemy." with that she yell out "Spin kick, four o'clock!" I shift, I bring up my hands, to block I would usually. "Palm strike eleven o'clock" I turn to my left, back up, and sweep there imaginary feet out from under them. "Surprise attack six o'clock" I turn around, and see Tigress Lunge at me, I side step, and strike out at her open side, she blocks, and send out an ax kick at me. I grab her foot and jab at her stomach, but twists and pulls back her foot, only to kick. I wait till the last second, and punch her foot, it caught her off guard. She stumbles, but regains her footing, and comes right back at me, it continues like this for the rest of the morning till Master Shifu dismisses us.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading this chapter, as you can see this chapter is short, but it has very interstening happening's going on.**_

_**and as allways, please review or favorite or follow or if you really want to make me happy, do them all!**_

_**alright people thats it, hope you enjoyed the chapter**_


	11. Chapter 11 The Games Begin!

_**Hey people its me with the latest chapter, its kind of funny, the story has only been out for a week, and ive posted so much more than i would have ever thought, and iv gotten much more feed back then i could have imagined, i was planning on posting this chapter much earlier today, but my mom got me skyrim and iv been playing it for the last four hours. any how back on track. I have had three reviews two of them are from regualer friends of mine here and i think they deserve a special shout out for being regulars! the first person is newguy100 thank you for giving me feed back since the earlier chapters! and the second person is! Blades of justice i would like to aslo thank you for being with me for the last few chapters. And the other shoutout goes to DanteTheWolf and i want to tell you buddy, if you want to tell me your ideas you can PM me any time.**_

**_Okay, now iv started making peoples thoughts inside of there heads bold, so i figured i should tell you._**

* * *

P.O.V. SONG.

I walked up the stairs alone. It takes a little more than ten minutes to walk up the stairs, but that's with me keeping up a brisk pace. When I do reach the top of the stairs, I smile. "Here I come Po." I push open the door, to my new home. I head straight to kitchen, were I can hear a conversation going on about who knows what. I reach it in no time, and gently knock on the wooden beams that make the door way. All five masters look at me "Uh, hi, hows it going?" I say with a smile, yes ill admit im okay with five out of six of the masters here but,you know what im only here for two reasons, one Po's here, and two our camp was attacked, we would have stayed there, but at least five tents were broken, and each tent hold five people, so that's twenty-five people without a place to stay for as of now.I can see Po motion two Monkey and one or two more master's. we (me and Po) walk out of the kitchen with Monkey, Crane, and Viper trailing us, a few feet behind us. I feel a pair of warm black arms wrap around me, I look up at Po "You alright?" he says with a voice that sounded concerned and understanding. I stand up on my tow's and kiss him gently and tenderly. "I am now" I say with a soft voice, resulting in Po's face to turn to a dark red, and him to rub the back of his head. "Song 2. Tigress 2. For now" I think silently to myself.

Me and Po talk along the whole way to mine and the ladies old camp, it was truly bad wen we got there tents were broken, some on the walls had been broken, the ladies of the shade were already packing their stuff into bag's and putting it near the middle of camp. "Its, going to take a few trips..." Monkey says voice trailing off. I look at him with a sense of pride "Nonsense, the Ladies will carry their own baggage, we need you guy's to grab the heavy stuff, the tents in good condition, the scroll stand, and a few other miscellaneous thing's." there was a relative silence for a few minutes at the three guy's grabbed the heavy things, and while they were doing that Me and Viper were talking about, different styles of dancing, and things relating to dancing. When the boys finally grab the last of the heavy items, I announce."Alright ladies were heading out now.". We keep a good pace going till we make it to the palace step's. Then we begin to walk slower so that we do not get winded. The walk up takes about half an hour all the while Me and Viper are still talking about what ever comes to mind. I turn to Po. "Hey Po, do you think you can help me and my dancer's get setup in the barracks?" I say with an innocent voice, then monkey turns to Po. "Well its obvious who orders around who in this relationship." He says nudging Po. Now I know it was a joke, but nobody insult's Po's dominance, yes Po was not the kind of guy that would push others around but still. "You know monkey wasn't it you who fell for that bitch Ming, and wasn't it Po who laid that prank down on you?" I say with deadly venom crossed with a slightly chilling tone.

All of the master's eye's went wide open " How did you know about that?" Monkey says, clearly caught off guard. Viper lowers her head, but keeps slithering "Monkey, women know things, and know how to use them." I say with a smile, but eyes as cold as ice. Monkey, and every one else goes quite for the rest of the walk up the stairs. When we finally reach the top we are greeted by Master Shifu "Hello, and welcome to the Jade Palace. I hope you enjoy your stay here." He finishes, then leads us to the guest barracks. We arrive there in a couple of minutes. When I enter I see that the place has obviously been clean, maybe not cleaned well, but cleaned. Tigress comes out of a room, so what do I do? I lean over and kiss Po gently on the lips. He blushes, allot. I get just the reaction I was hoping for, for a split second tigress looks sad then her expression clearly looks pissed off. "Fraternize with any of the masters is not allowed to happen during training hours" She growls. "So, Po isn't training is he?" I fire back, innocently."No hes not, but its STILL during TRAINING hours" She says voice getting louder at the words still and training. "You know saying it louder isn't going to make it any clearer." I say trying to sound as calm as possible. The other masters and dancers begin to back away sensing that a cat fight might erupt any second and Tigress glare at each other , daggers clearly seen. We continue on like this for a few seconds, until I have an idea. "You know Tigress, if your SO worried about your training hours, then why aren't you training?" Tigress is caught off guard by the sudden question. For now neither of us were winning. I smile, Tigress walks away, and the other members of the furious five trail her scared to question her. Leaving a very confused Po wondering what had just happened. Po begins to leave. "See you later Po."I chide sweetly.

P.O.V. TIGRESS

"I am going to kill that bitch" I think to myself. I'm in the training hall in a minute, at most. surprisingly Po is the most to meet me here, something tells me that the other masters had him go in first, then again its a smart , are you ready to train." I say voice as cold as ice, actually probably looks at me and shivers, most likely out of nervousness. "god Tigress what are you thinking. You want Po to fall for you not run from you". He looks at me again, this time he looks more relaxed "Hey, Ti are you alright?" he say calmly. "Yes. alright Po are you ready for training?" i say this time keeping a calm composer. "Ya." he says, giving me his signature smile. "Okay, lets start off by working with the wooden warriors. to see if your training this morning paid off. Remember only use moves from my style okay?" i say with a semi friendly voice. He walks over to them, and begins to hit one, then it spins and he hits it, and umps into another, setting it off, it continues like this for a while, until viper pokes her heard in. "Hey, Tigress you okay?" She asks softly. "Yes, im very fact im so okay im good." I say with my regular tone of voice.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading peopleonians of planet earth and as always please review or favorite or follow or better yet do them all!**_

_**alright as you can tell some nasty things are brewing up, and inside of this chapter is the secret to who will win Po's hearth the first person to find that sentence and tell me will get a shout-out and i will personally tell you about one of their story's and tell you why you should read it! **_

_**till we meet again!**_


	12. Chapter 12 The Storm Is Brewing!

_**Yo people i am back up and running, no virus can keep the triopelt down NONE! any how i goodies to give to all of the fans of this story! first lets hand out the shout-outs! First one goes to newguy100 and i would like to talk about my friends story Give a man a chance wich i woul like to tell you it has the worlds best freakin description, no joke it makes you want to read the story like no other, so read it!. Okay Shout-out #2 goes to Mimicry sadly she is a guest but i still gotta give her props for reviewing! okay and the last Goddie is an easter egg of some sort's, somewhere in chapter eleven is a hint as to who will win po, now the challenge for you is to find the line in question and then tell me whou will win Po over, come on people i dont think you guys can find it.**_

* * *

P.O.V. PO

I was beyond hungry, i hadn't felt like this since i had first came to the jade palace five years ago, but back then i was really overweight and lazy. But now my hunger was because one i haven't had breakfast and had to run up and down the one thousand step's ten times, then i had to go train, and i wasn't able to eat lunch because Song and her dancers needed help moving their stuff to the jade palace, and now i haven't been able to eat because i was training with Tigress to help her vent some anger. It seems as though every time her and Song meet some sort of feud starts up. "Gods, it seems that there going to be lunging for each others throats here in a few hours." I think to myself sadly. "Hey Ti, do you think we can get some lunch? I am beyond starving!" I exclaim to her. Tigress looks at me. "Ya, Po sure." She say's, we head to the kitchen side by side.

MEANWHILE IN TIGRESS'S HEAD

"tigress 3. Song 3. I'm going to get him, my Po!" I think to myself

BACK TO PO (en-of neglecting Po in the chapters :l)

We make it to the kitchen and see the rest of the masters there and Master Shifu there. I look at Master Shifu sheepishly "Since i just got my second round of training may i have the rest of the day off? I told my dad ill see if i could help him around the shop." i say finishing slightly sheepishly. Master Shifu looks at me "You know what panda, you may go,but be back in time for curfew." He says flatly. I run to the steps, for two reasons one i was really hungry, two i want to see my dad. It doesn't take me long to reach the bottom of the stairs. I keep running until i reach my dads restaurant. Upon entering his store i see that it really is packed, I walk up to my dad "Po!" He runs up to me and gives me a big bear hug. "Hey dad, do you mind if i grab some food first?" i say, i feel kinda bad just coming in here and getting food, but when your this hungry you'll see that my actions are justified. I grab a bowl and fill it with noodles, and go sit down.I hear footsteps enter the walkway into dad's restaurant, but i choose to ignore them, one the valley hasn't had any troubles for at-least two weeks, and two who would give my dad or any one here in this shop any trouble with the dragon warrior just sitting here eating. I see a silvery figure walking up to me "Hey Po, mind if i sit down?" Song say very sweetly. "Ya of course, kitten." I saw with a signature bright smile.

She sits down right in front of me. "I'll get you a bowl of noodles?" i ask not entirely sure what I should say in this situation. She looks at me and smiles. "Ya, that would be great" she say's. So i stand up and walk into the restaurant to get her some food, i come back moments later carrying a bowl and two pairs of chopsticks, since i had forgotten to grab a pair for me. "So Song, aren't you supposed to be working?" I hear from a familiar feminine voice near the front of the shop. "Actually Tigress my shift isn't until later tonight at dusk."Song says sweetly, but for a brief second i caught sight of a very venomous look in her eyes. I set the bowl in front of her."Hey Tigress, what are you doing here?" I ask slightly nervous from the feeling that was radiating from the two girls, it was like mutual hatred was being shared between the two of them."I just decided to see if i could get some food here, and see if any trash was giving you trouble that's all" Tigress says coldly at the part where she said trash especially."Well, uh as you can see no trouble. So Ti do what do you want?" i say sheepishly, i see Songs eyebrow move up slightly when i say "Ti". "Hmm... I think ill have the spicy Tigress soup."She says, smile on her lips, defiance in her voice. "God's ill have to have my dad change the name if i survive today. "Spicy Tigress Soup?" Song say with a questioning tone. I look at her and try to pull off a smile to hide my nervousness. "Uh, ya my dad named the soup that so he could attract more costumer's. You know what ill be right back i need to go make the soup, we don't have a pot prepared yet, so ill go make it, in the kitchen." I say retreating into the kitchens safety.

P.O.V SONG

"song 4. Tigress 3. Looks like I'm winning bitch" I think to myself with a smirk. "You know whiskers, Po mine" I say with a deviant smile. She looks at me and lets loose a low growl. Some of the customers here thins and begin to back away sensing the eminent doom. "What did you just call me? Spots?" tigress says, i smile at her failed attempt at an insult. "The funny thing is Tigress, Po calls me spot's, in fact the other day when we were of our second date he called me that right before he kissed me, you know what stripes, he really good at that." I say purring gently. "But sadly for you, you'll never know that will you, but then again you have kung fu, to embrace on a cold night. Oh, i don't think kung fu will keep you warm on a cold winter night, or it will give you real pleasure will it?" I say again Purring, "I almost feel bad serving trash this bad." I think to myself.

* * *

_**The storm is brewing my friends and its about to let loose all total hell, and i cant believe i have been infected with writers block for 3 days i am so sorry. but as i said eirlier read my friends story, do it now! and find out the line in the last chapter, ill give you one hint its near the end, and you'll be suprised when you reach it.**_


	13. Chapter 13 All Out Warfare & Bad News

_**Hey people as you may know i have decided to work on another story so every other day im going to post a chapter for this, but keep in mind the story is coming to an end. So shout-out time! first one goes to wildkratticusfever he has allot of short story's good for a quick read. the second goes to Soultern i forgot to bring him up eirlier sorry bud. the third goes to NARUHAREM FOREVA who has made a story about naruto. the fourth and finnal shout-out goes to Redsaber2020 im not sure if i brought him up earlier but i decided to do it just in case. :)**_

* * *

P.O.V. TIGRESS

I sat there, no clue what to say,I was currently trying not to rip this chicks head off. First she calls out Po about noodles named after me. Then secondly she's insulting me, if Po wasn't in the kitchen right now I would personally send this bitch to oblivion. she is eight seconds from getting her face smashed in."How bout you shut the hell up?" I ask voice laced with venom. "Really tigress? If you make the first move it reflects that you have no right being a master. So really no matter what I win" She says smugly, grin on her head. Now usually I have more self control than to evoke violence without a solid reason. But for now ill settle for letting this witch. WAP! The sound echo's all through the valley leaving a very surprised song. on the ground. I look at her and smile. "As you were saying Song? And actually my claim can very much be you were threatening." I see a very surprised Po in the kitchen. By the looks of it he wanted nothing to more than to stay in the kitchen. In a flash Song lashes out at me. She lands the punch. But when she get's close I latch onto her hair and pull, cheap shot yes. Effective extremely.

She screeches and slashes at my vest which sadly rips. But at least I have en-of sense to wear bindings over my breasts since after all I am a kung fu master.I let go of her hair and slash her vest. but unlike me she does not wear bindings, but at least it only reveals some of her cleavage instead of the whole thing. She gasps and jumps back, so I step forward and grab her shoulder's and push. She grabs mine and pushes back. Some one near the entrance yells "Cat Fight!" next thing I know is theirs a crowd around us, I take this moment to slash at song again, now ripping the area just bellow her breast's revealing her stomach. the crowd is seemingly just guy's with the exception us.

Song goes to upper cut me, but I step back but not far en-of Song's fist catches on my vest and pulls it off, now was one of those moments were I just have to thank Shifu for making me wear bindings over my breasts. Because if I wasn't these guys would have allot more than just a cat fight to watch. I grab onto Song and we topple over each other on the ground and continue to fight. I see viper and Crane talk about something out of the corner of my eye they seem almost like a couple how close they are. Because im not paying any attention to the fight at hand Song lands one hell of a punch on my, and while im winded Song flips me over so now im on the bottom and she's on top, and in control of the fight. I growl, there is no way this chick will win this fight or Po. "After this fight Po will be mine!" I growl only loud en-of for her to hear. "Really, how do you think you'll get him? You can't even tell him you feel for him. You know what, after I kick your ass I think me and Po will commit to something more compassionate." he laughs and her voice grows smokey when she gets to the word compassionate. Now this is en-of to let me snap. No one. I repeat no one will get Po other than me

P.O.V. SONG

I truly am enjoying Tigress's expression is truly great, or it seems until she seems to get really aggressive. But then again this is what I want, even if I lose the fight which I most likely will, ill still be the winner in the end because I am just trying to protect myself since she did attack first. I smile I know that I am coming off allot like a bitch but when two feline's especially female felines are both going after the same mate, it means all out war, well Tigress was being jealous and trying to get my mate for herself so I have to be a deviant if I want to keep my mate other wise I have no doubt that within moments Whisker's would steal my Po away. But Tigress's aggression keeps rising. Right as im about to feign defeat I hear "Tigress Stop!" I smile Po had decided to step in. I can feel that im about to fall unconscious.

I can feel my eyes start to open, so I try to hurry them up. And when they do finally open and the blurriness ends I see two Jade orbs looking down at me. "Hey Song. Kitten?" I look at him, I now have full control of my eyes. I push my head forward and our lips lock gently. "I love you." I say, voice hardly above a whisper. he looks at me and smiles gently. "I lo-" before he can finish I see an all to familiar figure place her paw onto his shoulder. "This is important." I hear her whisper. "Alright kitten ill be right back. Please stay right here." he says and begins to walk away. I can't hear what they are saying to be exact but from the look on Po's face it's really obvious that Tigress isn't pouring out her emotions. I let out a small laugh as I look at Tigress. The only thing she has covering her bare chest was a bandage. She has multiple cuts covering her she honestly looks like hell. I cough a little bit, I'm not looking any better myself, most of my vest is ripped and I to am covered with cuts and bruises. Po begins to walk over to me, his face somber. "Uh song, master Shifu has had a stroke, according to Tigress he's okay but he wants to see all of the residents of the palace."he picks me up gently, bridal style and begins to jog up the stairs Tigress just behind us.


	14. Chapter 14 A Vacation!

**_Hey loyal viewers, i love you all so much, and thank you for your Reviews,Favorites, and Follows. i got six new reviews in one day, and they were all from regular's, to be honest i enjoy the ones from regulars the most becuase they have been here with me for aleast three or more chapters! and as for Favorites i got one from wildkratticusfever he's been with me for a few chapters, and he has a few good stories and there great short reads. and ive gotten two one from esshadow319 theres nothing about him on his page and one from wildkratticusfever. and thats it thank you all so much it means so very much to me_**

**_okay let the chapter begin!_**

* * *

P.O.V. PO

I had just reached the top of the stairs i was carrying Song, and something told me that Shifu has something very important to say. Still carrying song i gently run to the palace infermery. As i reach the room next to Shifu i set Song down on a bed careful to make sure she's comfy. I grab a nurse who is currently just sitting down on her tail. "Hey, i need you to see if that girl in there is okay. Her name is Song" I say voice stern. She looks at me and nods. I turn around and continue towards Master Shifu's room, but then i feel a soft paw land on my shoulder. "Ti, why would you fight Song, I know you don't like her much but still. You know that she cant fight as good as you can, but there's also the fact that your a Master you should have had better control..."I trail off, yes im usually the forgiving type but for now I am angry at tigress's decision. "Po, you don't understand, she was-" I cut her off."Not now Master Tigress" I walk past her hand, my voice was cold. I only address Tigress with her title when im truly not in the best of moods, iv only called her by that maybe three or four times over the five years iv known her.

"Master Shifu?" I say as I push on the parchment behind the door way. "Come in Po." He says calmly, he doesn't sound weak but he doesn't have the same air to his voice as he usually does. "From what iv heard from the healer's I need to take it easier, which means that apparently I need a vacation away from kung fu and stress" he say's, to me and the Furious five which four out of five were already in the room.

"So I have decided that the Master's of the jade palace and the ladies of the shade shall be going to Gong Men City, should song permit it." He looks at Tigress with a disapointed expression. "I will ask her after the nurses are done looking at her." My eyes go wide. "Master how could you already know that nurses are looking after her?" the furious Five look at me. Shifu just lifts one of his fingers and points at his ear. "Oh... okay" I say, now that I think about it, it makes perfect sense that he could have heard me tell a nurse to look after her. "Master when will be be leaving?" Viper says hopefully. "We will be leaving after I get an answer from " he says flatly once again looking at Master Tigress. "You all are free to leave and go pack." we begin to leave when we all hear "except for you Tigress, you and me need to have a word."

He says voice very stern. I almost feel bad for Tigress it has been a year since Shifu has had to 'have a word' with anyone, and that was me because I had given the ultimate prank *with the help of mantis  
* to monkey, which all I can really say was it involved putting monkey in tigress's bed when they both were asleep... Tigress almost killed monkey, then Viper joined in. then Shifu beat up monkey, and all in all it was worth running up and down the palace steps one thousand times over the course of a month and having to skip two out of three meals of the day, but it was worth it.

P.O.V. TIGRESS

"But baba, she was insulting me and-" I get cut off by Shifu "I don't want to hear it. One you should have had more discipline. Two I don't care what Song has said. Three you are to apologize to Song when she recovers. And fourth and finally finally I heard What Po said to you other wise, this talk would have been allot longer. Now go and apologize,no buts." he says strictly. I walk out of the room to see the nurse Po had talked to less than eight minutes ago sitting down on her tail, again. "Didn't Po tell you to see to Song?" I ask, yes I don't like Song, but I don't like an angry Po either. "I'm already done, all I had to do was clean a few wounds and then bandage up one or two scratch marks." She say looking at me with a defiant look. "Is she awake?" I ask slightly annoyed. "It's not my job to know is it?" she say slightly annoyed. I simply just roll my eyes, and knock on the parchment just behind the door way.

"You can come in...Tigress" she say calmly. The fact that she knows its me already is actually surprising. Yes the parchment walls are thin but we were talking in very low tones of voice."Hey, I would like to apologize, and I have a proposal." I say in a semi-convincing voice. "Apology accepted, and proposal?" she say's. "The downside to song is that she is to curious" I think to myself. "Thank you. And Master Shifu and the rest of the Master's of the jade palace are going on a vacation to Gong Men city, and mast Shifu want to know if you and your dancers would like to go with us. And if you go with us I'll leave you and Po to do what ever you like." I say, it pains me to think of Song and Po together, but as long as he's happy, ll sit through the pain and wait I guess. But he will be mine! "Even if the score is Song 6. Tigress 4. I will win!" I think to myself. She looks at me and smiles "Thank you, and we'll be going!" she say kind of cheerfully. I look at her oddly, but she gestures to me and I look down to see that I still was only wearing pants and binding over my breasts. I growl and walk out of the room...

* * *

**_Wow im quite proud of myself! and as allways thanks for reading! please Review or Follow or Favorite or better yet do them All! once again thanks for reading! And remember "ZOMBIE BLOOD MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND!" Okay, people till we meet again!_**


	15. Chapter 15 Love & Pain

**_Hey people! i got four review on the last chapter! *throws fist into the air!* okay, all of the reviews were from the regulars! all four of them. okay i would just like to say this to wildkratticusfever im sorry friend but things have taken a turn for the worst for tigress...newguy100 dude you have been with me since chapter six and you are the nicest person iv had the honor of meeting, thank you for your support! Blades of justice thank you friend you are another nice person who has given me continuing support since chapter eight thank you! Mimicry you may have only reviewed four times but you know what your comments are very appreciated and thank you for reviewing you are wonderful!_**

* * *

P.O.V. PO

I am still kind of fuming about Tigress, usually I'm very quick to forgive but real. The first girl that comes into my life she has to attack, the worst part is whenever there around each other she has this expression as if its all a game and their competing over something. But I digress. I'm currently walking towards the kitchen since Tigress had just happened to ruin my lunch which I must say will have been the first meal iv had since well... Yesterdays dinner which happened to be with Tigress. As I enter the kitchen I see "The Five" there with an exception of Tigress, whom I am currently hoping is apologizing to Song for her inappropriate actions. They look at me. When suddenly mantis blurt's out "Dude, is it true that your girlfriend and Tigress had a huge cat fight inside of your dads restaurant?" but right after he says it he receives a glare and a hiss from viper.

"Um... hey guys. You don't mind if I get something to eat first." I say, over the five years of training iv received I have developed a sense of reading the atmosphere, but it real reached its peak during my training with viper, due to her flexibility and quick reflexes iv had to train extra hard but eventually I began to hone the skill, and now I'm really good with all nod, so I go over and reach for a pot, I take it down and ill it with water. "So, any body want anything to eat?" I ask, yes they have had lunch already but it was starting to near dinner time, so I figure they'll probably be hungry. They all answer yes. So I also bring down the correct dishes for dinner. Within minutes dinner's done and I'm filling the first bowl with noodles, when I hear almost silent foot step's. I already know who it is, and as for Shifu. You cant hear his footsteps. "So, Tigress you hungry?" I say in a almost regular tone.

Since I started making dinner my disappointment for her has depleted almost completely, but has been replaced with no Master's turn to the doorway, and they see a Tigress step into it seconds later. "yes, that would be nice." I hear Tigress say, her voice sound's crest fallen. I finish up the second bowl. Within moments I have seven bowls filled, I pass out five of them and walk out of the kitchen, still carrying to bowls and two sets of chopsticks. First I go to Songs room, I knock gently "Hey Song you in here?" I say, I figure she'll be in here for the rest of the night. "You can come in Po" I hear her say in her usual kind voice. I push on the parchment and it moves easily. "Hey, Song I brought you dinner" I say with a kind smile. "Oh, thank you Po!" I hear her say. That voice is a voice that I will never get over. I set the noodles down in front of her with her chopsticks. "I'm sorry Song I'll be right back, I'm going to go see if Shifu is hungry." I say with a sheepish grin.

I walk out of the room. I walk down the hall a few step's and knock on Shifu's door. "Come in" I hear. I take a step inside "Hey, Master, are you hungry?" I say voice calm. "No thank you Po, I'm not hungry." he says. I smile at him, he looks tired, I think iv just woken him up. "Alright Master I'll leave you to sleep." I say as I walk out of the doorway." Good night Dragon Warrior, we leave the day after tomorrow." he say's as I enter the hallway. I walk into Songs room. I see her waiting on her bed with her noodles on a small night table next to the bed. "You waited for me?" I ask. "What if I hadn't come back?" I further ask. She looks at me sweetly and pats on a spot on the bed next to her. "I knew you would" she replies innocently. I sit next to her, even when she is bandaged she still looks like an angel.

I lean over and kiss her gently. "That's for waiting for me" I say and then kiss her again. "And that's for having faith in me." I say with a sensual voice. we eat in silence for a few minutes until we both finish. "So, Po why did you step in at the moment you did?" she asks in a casual voice.

I look at her for a moment and think. "I was afraid. Afraid of two thing's, one seeing you get hurt. and two I was afraid that if I didn't Tigress would go to far. So decided that no one is aloud to hurt you, even if its my best friend because you know what song. You may not be a kung fu Master, but your the first girl that's ever gotten close to me. And I don't want you to be hurt by anyone because to me your worth more than the friendships iv earned because you give me something no one else will ever give me..." I finish off, I didn't even mean to say it, just my soul poured out the looks at me for a moment realizing what iv just said. But suddenly her eyes go wide as she figures out what I just said to her. She wraps her arms around me and gives me the most passionate kiss iv ever received. "I love you. Po, I love you so much" she purrs as she snuggles into the crook of my neck. I look at her, her eye's were beginning to tear up. I wipe away the small tears. "I love you too Song" I say and then I kiss her back.

P.O.V. TIGRESS

Those five words shattered my heart. "Maybe I wont win Po..." I whisper to myself. I walk down the hall, trying to fight back the tears, I'm desperately losing the fight. *SPLAT!* the first tear hits the ground. I begin to run to the training hall *PLOP!* the second tear fall's. as I leave the building headed for the training hall my body decides against my will to head to the stairs *SPLASH!* the third tear falls. I keep running. "I was going to tell him how I feel." I whisper to myself *PLOP!* the fourth tear falls. "He was going to tell me how he feels!" I cry out, but the gods show me some mercy just as I scream it out thunder booms ahead. "Even nature feels my pain" I whisper *DRIP!* the fifth tear fall's. It begins to rain, but I just keep running. my foot reaches the bottom of the stairs, and it just keeps going.

* * *

**_Dang all is going SO well for the young couple, and hell is letting loose for Tigress kinda gott to feel sorry for her. and honestly when i was writing this story and i was at the happy part i was all like "This is happy, to happy... What if Tigress heard them... No, Austin that is to evil" then that little homicidal voice in my head said "No, it is perfect" so i thought about it for a few seconds and said "You know what, demon you are so right!" and thus the sad part was created... okay thanks for reading my little ranting, now the important always thanks for reading! please Review or Follow or Favorite or better yet do them All! once again thanks for reading! And remember "ZOMBIE BLOOD MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND!" Okay, people till we meet again!_**


	16. Chapter 16 Opperation Find Tigress

**_Hey people im sorry that the chapter was so short just im on a very tight schedule right now, and i'll only be able to update this story tonight, and not my other one, but without further a due Shout-Out time! First i would like to thank DanteTheMongoose he may be a guest but you know what hes a loyal guest! Second one goes out to Guest all i can say to your review is "... Nah, i would never do something like that." Austin says in a sarcastic voice. thank you for your review! the third goes out to Mimicry why do you think i should listen to the demon voice, this would be a very sad story then, wait its turning into one 0.0... okay the fourth goes out to newguy100 nine chapters youv'e been with me buddy, thank you! the fifth one goes out to pandamaster97720 He's a first timer when it comes to this story, thanks for reviewing! the sixth goes out to... wait there is no sixth, well five, !NEW RECORD!_**

**_Okay en-of of this let the chapter begin!_**

* * *

THIRD PERSON P.O.V.

The sun was just staring to come over the mountains, parallel to a palace of jade sitting atop a mountain. Down bellow the palace was a village a very peaceful village. Or so it seems. If you were one of those people who paid allot of attention to detail you could see that once every couple of feet was a lone drop of water, and if you were to follow these lone drops they would lead you to a sleeping female tiger several miles away from the town. And her face is stiff with dried tears, her expression is still one of sorrow even as she sleeps. The figure suddenly opens her eye's and starts walking slowly head hung low...

P.O.V. PO

I hear the gong ring out to the valley, as if saying "Time to awaken!" to everyone who was within several miles. "Every one is here, except for tigress?" I say to myself. The other masters look completely surprised to. "Good morning 's Tigress?" master shifu says in an almost cheerful voice. Every one just stands their with an exception of viper since she really cant stand she just is there. Master shifu walks over to her door and knocks on it lightly twice. "Tigress...?" he say's. Master Shifu waits for a few moments and continues again "Tigress..." no response. His ear twitches very noticably. "Tigress!" he shouts. with out a moments hesitation he pushes in the door. the room is empty... but then again it's always empty... every one is caught off guard. Suddenly I remember that Shifu is supposed to keep his stress down.

"Uh... master shifu I"m sure that Tigress probably got an early start. Me and 'The Four' will go and find her real quick. In fact I"m sure it'll only take us a few minutes at most." I say with a convincing smile. He looks somewhat confident in this idea. "Yea, find her real quick" he say's, with that he turns and disappears like he all way's does. I turn to "the Four" " Okay, so Crane you will go north, see if she went that way. Monkey you go east. Viper you go west. Mantis your coming with me." I say they all nod. and start to leave for there exit's. Mantis looks at me "So, were going South then." he says, I nod. Something tells me that Tigress went South (The way down the palace step's) "And every one" I say, they all stop. "Don't attract any attention okay?" I say once again they all nod. Me and mantis take off south. but all of a sudden I catch her scent "She definitely went South" I say to mantis, but of course I only manage to catch her scent after the other masters had managed to go there separate way's.

"The rain got rid of most of her scent trail, but not all of it" I say confidently. Me and Mantis continue to jog/run for seemingly miles until I catch another scent from Tigress, this one far more recent. "She went this way!" I say to mantis, but then again I really don't have to tell him since he's on my shoulder.

THIRD PERSON P.O. at the palace

All of the other masters had met outside of the training hall half an hour ago. "So, I guess we wait for Po, to come back with Tigress then?" Viper says crestfallen. Crane rests a wing on the back of her neck "I'm sure they'll be back any moment now" the avian say soothingly, but Viper knew it wasn't true. They all came back after an hour of searching, and had to explain to a very stressed Shifu that they couldn't find her and that Po and Mantis haven't reported in yet. Right now they were all crest fallen, there hope currently lies with a master of Five Kung Fu styles and a pervert...

P.O.V. TIGRESS

I hear a step near me, I turn and see Po, with Mantis on his shoulder. "Tigress, ware were you? and why did you leave last night?" Po asks nervously. I put on a confident shell "I just left and hour or two before the gong, I couldn't sleep. I guess I ran a little to far." I say hoping he would buy it. But of course he doesn't, he raises an eyebrow "Rely then why does your scent near the palace smell so faint then? it smelt like it was from early last night." he say's. I look at him for a brief moment and say "The rain must have dulled the scent then. So are we heading back then?" I ask hoping he wont further question me, the gods give me some mercy. Po doesn't ask any more questions "Alright then, lets head back, we're at least eight or nine miles out." he say and starts walking arrive back at the Jade palace at around noon. Within moments I"m swarmed with questions from the other master who are both angry and concerned. after about twenty minutes Shifu finally asks "So did Song say her group will be going with us?" he says eager to change the question.

"Yes, yes I did" we all turn to see Song standing there with a smile on her lips. "Actually I wanted to talk to Tigress about something, it might take a while. Sorry." Viper apologizes, and leads me away from the group. Within second were out of ear shot, Viper turns to me. "So Tigress, why did you try to run away?" she ask's voice truly concerned. She doesn't seem angry or harsh or anything for that matter, just concerned. I look at her for a moment deciding weather or not to tell her. She looks away from me "You know Tigress, I"m kind of hurt that you would try and leave, and I"m also hurt that even now your contemplating whether or not to tell me the truth. Aren't we sister's?".

* * *

**_... Now it's Viper's turn to feel happy! are you happy readers! are you! *Sobbs* okay_**

_**As allways thanks for reading! please Review or Follow or Favorite or better yet do them All! once again thanks for reading! And remember "ZOMBIE BLOOD MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND!" Okay, people till we meet again**_


	17. Please dont hate me

_**THIS IS VERY IMMPORTANT!**_

_**Okay, so heres whats going on, this book will be in a long suspension, i will continue this book when i have decided that my other story is in a good place, i plan on continuing when the other book gets to chapter's 20-25. So there will not be any updates until then, so on my other book im on chapter 4, so im posting anywhere between 16-21 more chapters until i have found that my other book is up to this one's standards. okay so im so sorry, but i want to improve my other story so that i can have two shining stars!**_


End file.
